galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Neoviking 32
Chapter 32: Thingstead We arrived in Halstaad Fjord and were greeted by a group of elders accompanied by twenty beefy looking men, all were dressed in the traditional Neo Viking way with leather vests and trousers and shirts. They all wore identical helmets and swords and all were dressed in the same dark brown color. Egill was also with them. As we stepped ashore he said to me, I know what happened, Eric and I will take it from here. You may have noticed the men; these are the first members of the Nilfeheim Beskyddare Vakt or Police force if you will. I tell you more about them later. We waited for your arrival because due to the recent events the great meeting is held today and not at Yuletide.” Father who was helped ashore by two of his men said. “Go to the Burg Eric; bring the clan insignia and the Olafson sword, only an Olafson can open the clan shrine. I need to get that leg fixed!” I said. “Greifen, tell the doctor to check father out for Psycho drugs as well. I am not sure if he can say it himself, but I want to know if he is on his own mind!” Greifen nodded.” I will do as you say!” I borrowed uncle Hogun’s flier and went to the Burg. It was a strange feeling going home that way holding fathers clan ring which I needed to open the shrine. I set down right in the main yard, rushed over to the High Halls, a freeman women almost collided with me as she came out the door carrying a basket and crying. I said.”What is the matter? Has Harkun done something again? By Odin this time I am not helpless!” She shook her head.” No Sir, they found Harkun dead in his torture chamber.” She tried to look away but I saw the bruise in her face and the split lip. “Then who?” “Master Eric, there is nothing you can do; we know you are not welcome in your own home.” “You tell me this instant who harmed you, girl! It is my home and I will set things right, right now!” Hope glimmered in her eyes.” Your brother, the Lords favorite, he does this all the time.” I took my PDD.” I call you a flier so you can get to the clinic and be checked out. If there are others with wounds or maladies, be it Freeman, clansman or low man tell them they can go to the clinic as well. The days of fear and torture in this burg end today or I tear it down, by Odin’s spear!’ I rushed in and saw Lothar, Tyr and Gretel sitting at the great table having lunch. Gretel’s face dropped as she saw me and she blurted out.” You are alive?” “And so is Isegrim! The Doctors will clean his mind of your vile poisons!” Lothar threw a piece of fish on the floor. “Go eat that, like a Nubhir puppy. I want to see you eat that and then get out; when father comes back he will break your bones if I tell him you did not!” “You sniffeling piece have you forgotten already? I drew Mördaren, rushed to him and hissed. “You will clean that up; you will crawl on your knees.” He still was unimpressed! “Mother, can you tell this Nubhir poop pile to do as I told?” I never hit anyone as hard as I hit Lothar. My fist clenched around the grip of the sword hit him at the side of the head; he was thrown out the chair and landed on the floor. I put my boot on his head.” If you even so much as make a noise I kill you right here and now!” Tyr came running.” Let my brother go!” Gretel rose from her chair, producing a little elegant looking off world weapon and she shot but she hit Tyr who was still in front of me. I did not give her a second chance grabbed a bowl of fish and flung it at her she ducked instinctively and I was right after the bowl smacking the weapon out of her hand and put the sword tip on her throat. “Tell me now, when did you start poisoning father with your drugs?” She panted and then a smirk came over her lips. “Only a few years ago! He killed that blonde bitch all on his own! I simply told him to do it and he did! He is just a man and so are you! Now be a good boy, put that sword away and I show you what a woman can do to a man to make him forget all else.” She cupped her breasts. “You are old enough to learn are you not?” She disgusted me so much, but I could not murder her. She was responsible for my mother’s death and to to blame for my miserable childhood, but I could not drive the sword through her neck. She purred in a sultry way as I put the sword away.” I knew I could convince you. Maybe you and I can work something out!” I hit her with my fist square into her painted mouth. I felt a tooth crack and said.” You are a Nubhir scrubber and nothing more, a cheap whore that is fatter than a pregnant Fangsnapper. I will not soil this sword with your filth.” I left her as she was slumped in her chair and went to father’s study and opened the Clan shrine with the ring and took the chain and sword that was in it. As I came back out, she was still sitting there, Lothar was by her and I said.” The piece of fish is still on the floor!” He stared at me but then dropped to his knees and ate the fish. I left them and returned to Halstaad Fjord. Gretel saw Eric leave and her mind spun. If it was true and Isegrim was at the clinic and got treated for the Psycho blocks, he would come back and he would have no mercy. She still had the Credit strip, with a considerable sum on it; maybe she could leave the planet and somehow obtain a new identity. There had to be a way for her to turn things around. She tried to call Adolph but the call was not answered and neither was her call to Brunar. She waved at one of her handmaidens.” Don’t just stand there, fetch me ice you worthless thing!” The hand maiden came back a few moments later with a bowl, but then dropped the bowl revealed a sharp dagger she was carrying underneath the bowl and stabbed Gretel in the throat and came closer with a smile as she looked in Gretel’s pain filled eyes.” Worthless? I don’t think so. I am going to collect 60,000 credits for your head. You know I heard what Harkun said to you as well, and I checked your bounty on GalNet!” The handmaiden pointed the bloody dagger at Lothar. “As for you, my older brothers are on their way and they will have a word with you for what you did to me.” Lothar brimming with tears seeing his mother die gushing blood all over herself, he was still on his knees as he heard the footfall of heavy boots. Three young Freemen with clubs and sticks came into the hall. Everyone was there, just like at Grandfather’s funeral. I had no idea there were this many clans on Nilfeheim. The Roundhouse also was filled to capacity, it was especially historic as the Eldest occupied the seat that was always empty and to my surprise he was flanked by the current Head keeper of Hasvik to the right and the Ancient one to the left, both wearing the white robes with the World tree, and white hooded cloaks looking very mystical. Before the Eldest chair was a block of solid Platinum of table size. I had heard of it but never seen it. It was the Altar of Odin, brought from Earth by the first settlers, and upon it on a stand the Krigen Sverd, the mystical two hander sword of Olaf Erikson the first warrior and the Spear of Odin on which the first Circle of Elders had sworn to uphold the Laws of the Traditions. Every Clan chief was there as well, old and new. The Speaker for the Freemen and the majors of the three towns, everyone was present. I even saw a few teachers and Mr. Valthim. I was sitting in the chair of my father. He had send message for me to represent the Olafson clan. He was still in the Clinic, they had no problem fixing his leg and his concussion, but the doctor told me over the PDD, before I sat down that my father was heavily poisoned by very complex and advanced psycho drugs and he had to be put in a deep sleep trance while a specialist from Med Center, via Holo Presence worked to get the blocks removed and the effects neutralized, it would take at least a week, but they were confident to get him back to normal. Egill rose from his seat and it became silent. He then touched the spear and said.” I call to order the Great meeting of Nilfeheim.” He sat back down and continued.” Events of great importance have caused us to call this meeting today and not after Yuletide. Our world is under attack and our very civilization on the brink of destruction, but before we talk about what we can do to prevent that and look to the future, let us recall the past and deal with the present.” He motioned and two men carried in a stretcher with the dead assassin and another two carried a table with the mask, her clothing and her Neuro ripper. They set it up in the circle and Egill continued. “The recent murder was not committed by women of this world but by an Off -world assassin. She had Psionic powers to take control over others and posed in the guise of Sif Arnske to seed discontent. She came to this world called by Brunar Bendixen. Brunar who discovered a treasure on the bottom of the Ocean, pearls produced by a legless crab that can as far as he knew only be found at the Bendixen Grounds. This is why he wanted this part of the Ocean declared as his private real estate. He wanted to find out who killed his father and believed it was the deed of one of his rivals, namely the Lindbergh Clan.” He paused and they brought in Brunar Bendixen. He wore his Clan insignia and even his sword. His face was stoic but his eyes full of hatred and anger. “Yes this is so! All I wanted is to protect my investment and my business. I elevated the Bendixen Clan from the shadows of many to a foremost position and I tried to reason and tried to have my rights to my discovery protected, but my own father, an Elder was murdered on the day he became a member of the Inner Circle! What I did was for my clan and this is what a Clan chief does and I should not stand accused!” “Equipping your boats with Tech stop generators and attacking another boat is one of the accusations I level against you, Brunar Bendixen. Paying an Off World Assassin and let her commit acts of Terror is a crime against the Book of Traditions. Your father raping a twelve year old daughter of a Freeman is a crime and this is why he was killed! Low men, Free Men Clan members and Elders will no longer be different when it comes to the law. Everyone will have to abide by the rules or face the consequences.” Brunar made a hard laughing sound and said.” If that is so, why could I not get a fair ruling or even a hearing? I was not out to kill at the beginning. I was out to fish pearls and sell crab meat and do so at my underwater farms undisturbed.” “One wrong does not justify another. You could have challenged Adolph or waited for the Great Meeting to get you heard. It was greed that motivated you.” “I admit to all of this, yet I am still a clan chief and I will return to my Island.” “No you are not! You have issued a Challenge and lost by fleeing.” A field screen lowered and we could all see the Challenge he issued, climbing back out of the water and pouring Bait scent into the water. I had no idea where he got this recording from or who made it. It even showed me fighting the Rock sharks, but there was no Tyr. The recording ended before that. Brunar was biting his lip. “I did not want to end up like Steiner. I did not want to lose everything over a stupid old rule!” “So you know already that you lost it. Indeed Brunar you are no longer a Clan Chief and your Clan will be added to the Olafson clan as Eric Olafson won the challenge.” Brunar ripped out his sword and I sighed. I knew what would happen next, or at least I thought I did. The Bendixen man raised his sword and yelled.” I will not give you the satisfaction to gloat and rule over me!” He turned the sword and pushed it with force through his own chest! He dropped to his knees.”At least I die with my honor restored.” Then he slumped to the side. The men carried Bendixen’s body out and Egill continued as if nothing happened. “Clan leader of the Arnske clan, your daughter has not committed any crimes and all those accusing your daughter are silent.” Sif came in and she wore a black leather suit, with a long billowing, fur brimmed cape, also in black as well as boots and she carried a sword! While the accusation and the suicide of Brunar was accepted with little murmur and reaction from all present, seeing a girl in warriors garments carrying a sword caused a surprised uproar. She looked gorgeous! Her hair seemed like pure gold against the black of her mantle. Her hand rested on the sword hilt just as I always did emulating the pose of my grandfather. “Quiet!” Egill’s voice thundered and I was certain he used a little more than just his voice because everyone was instantly silent. He pointed at her. “Sif Arnske could not be found because she had made a pilgrimage to Hasvik. She served the Gods with honor, while she was the first in 2000 years, there is no word and no rule that prevents a woman to pilgrimage and serve the Faceless Seven. She was trained and tested by myself and she has with distinction passed all requirements for the ancient challenge!” This caused uproar especially among the Elders! Egill held up an old book.”This is the sacred book of traditions. If any of you can point me to the passage where it says who can or cannot take the challenge shall speak now! We Elders require that all the rules are followed, but no new ones may be added. Abide by them or declares the Book of Traditions as no longer valid, it will however also declare us Elders obsolete!” One Elder, his hair was not even silver and still black rose and said.” There are no words that describe who can or cannot take the ancient challenge, but if we accept her, then every Free and Lowman and even other girls can ask to take the challenge!” “Exactly and that is what it was intended for. The challenge was a sacred rite, to be taken only by those who really dedicated themselves to become warriors, to abide by the code of honor and complete a pilgrimage. You have let it deteriorate, only first born sons took the challenge and no one really tested them anymore. You all simply made your mark on the document. How many first Born sons did not slay a Tyranno or a Fangsnapper the ancient way, how many have recited the Poems in the past or demonstrated their skills? Anyone can take the Challenge but only few are going to pass it and these are the warriors we meant to have, these are the warriors meant to be our police force from the start. Bound by the honor code to do right and not to tolerate others to lie, cheat or steal. That was the idea behind the Challenge and it is spelled out over seventeen pages in our sacred book. Go read it if you don’t believe me.” There was a long silence; the black haired Elder was still standing. “Then let us begin today to do so! Let her be tested. No one doubts your word, Holy One and certainly not I, she might very well have slain a Tyranno but I call her to be challenged with the blade so we may see her skill so we can accept her as a Warrior indeed! Egill spread his arms.” heard the Challenge of Elder Olhilm anyone want to champion for him?” There again was a great silence. Egill waited for a good five minutes. “It seems you cannot find a volunteer to champion for you Elder Olhilm. However since Sif’s honor is intact she still is the bride of promise to Eric Olafson and I am certain he will challenge anyone who questions the honor of his bride!” Egill’s voice reached me in my head.”Now it would be a great moment to be theatrical and make your speeches. Jump and stand by her side!” I got up drew the Olafson sword Hevnen, and jumped down in the circle and drew a slow circle with the swords tip around the assembly. “It is as the Holy one says. Come forth and utter thy challenge whoever you are. I shall not allow anyone question the honor of my bride without answering to me. Who dares to question the valor and skills of the Valkyries? Has not Freya herself also armed with a sword and stood against the hordes of Ragnaroek? The Gods wisdom is beyond ours and it is the gods who reward honor and warrior be it a man or a woman who does the deed. I vow before you all, the honored and wise elders. The mighty clan chiefs and to everyone with ears and eyes, I shall take Sif as my bride and she willstand beside me as equal, wear the Clan seal and her will shall be my will and my will shall be hers.” I put the sword tip down and rested my hand on it. “This I declare, Eric of the Olafson clan now come forth and speak or be silent and accept that she is will be my wife, not my slave or property.” Olhilm finally answered. “No one questions thy deeds. You have slain not one but two Tyrannos, answered more challenges in your young life than most will not in their life time. You wild thy sword Mördaren with great skill, but your bride she carries a cheap sword bought at the market. Never reddened by blood and now you want to raise a woman to be thy equal? What order could there be in your clan if she holds the powers of a man?” “Elder Olhilm, I respect thy position and the fact that you have been elevated to be an Elder. You found no one to speak and challenge my bride, now you question my honor, belittle she who is my future wife and most of all you call Mördaren a cheap sword? It is the sword of my grandfather she carries. I am holding Hevnen. I am therefore must ask you to recant thy words or stand by them and I shall fulfill my oath just given!” Sif skillfully drew her sword and placed it in the ground as I did. “I am Sif of the Arnske Clan and the Holy One himself has instructed and tested me, anyone questioning his honor again shall face me and you shall see if I am indeed a warrior born. I will not stand behind my future husband, or before him, but beside him.” Olhilm prodded his fists into his sides.” You would dare to challenge an Elder?” “I gave an oath to defend her honor and I shall do so against all Nilfeheim if I have to! Recant, name thy Champion or stand in the circle and let us put this behind us!” He raised his hands.” I am convinced it is as the Holy One says!” then he sat down. Egill said. “I hereby openly and in front of all declare my mark of approval for both Eric and Sif. Elders speak now and declare your vote.” They stood one after the other and declared their mark. The so stern and regal face of the eldest was suddenly graced by a warm smile. “Step forward then Sif of the Arnske Clan and Eric of the Olafson Clan you are hereby declared officially adults and warriors before all eyes and ears. Your voices will have weight, your vote must be counted and you have the right to Challenge. In Eric’s case this is only a formality as he was declared so already in absence, you Sif however now are the first female warrior of Nilfeheim may your lives be long and your arm strong to uphold what is right and strike down what is wrong. So it is said so shall it be written!” Someone clapped their hands and now everyone was on their feet and there was a frantic applause. Until Litfas Arnske stepped into the circle. The applause and the calls ended. Litfas looked up to the Eldest.” I don’t mind those two marrying and I must say I am strangely enough very proud of my daughter. I just wanted to know who is throwing axes at whom now?” A voice said.” Maybe at each other after the first lovers’ quarrel!” The assembled crowd started laughing with a thunderous roar! Then the meeting progressed and they talked how these things could be prevented. The Police force we had now was one of these measures. It was independent and not associated to the Elders or clans and should eventually enforce Union laws. It was composed of volunteers Freemen and Clan men alike, and they would not interfere with the daily lives but respond to emergencies and the Office of Colonist Affairs promised to send instructors to teach them how to be police men. There could have not been a meeting of this size without having a big banquet after it. As we stepped out the Roundhouse, tables were put up and while every Inn and Restaurant participated, Uncle Hogun was easy to spot and he was in his element, one could see how much he loved what he was doing as he prepared no less than ten grills. The weather was not exactly perfect but that had never stopped Neo Vikings from celebrating, eating and drinking. Any affair that ended in a banquet was a good one. Sif and I stood right at the entrance and watched. Only after she kissed me on the cheek I noticed we were holding hands.” You made me very proud to be your future wife you know. Not that it will ever really happen of course.” Category:Stories